greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
COITUS
The Coalition of Outstanding Imitators of Traditional Views of Sex, also known as COITVS or COITUS, is a rebellion towards the governing bodies of the Greater Cosmic Butterfly Imperium. Values COITUS values healthy romantic relationships between two people, with sex being something done only with one partner. Members Leader * Babalone High Ranking Members * Admin.chr * Campania Basilicata * Pseudocreobotra Wahlbergi Krogus - Combat Medic * Minestra Di Pasta Con Pesce Krogus - Demolition Expert * Libellula Depressa - Master Cryptologist * Commander Shepard (Male and Female) (Mass Effect) * Mother T. * The Avengers (Marvel) * Kurisu Makise (Steins;Gate) * Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) * Gordon Freeman (Half Life) * Parasoul (Skullgirls) Members * Betty * Momoko Akizuki * Angelus + Caim (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon) * Zero (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * One (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Two (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Three (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Four (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Five (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Mikhail (Drakengard/Drag-on Dragoon 3) * Father Nier (Nier Gestalt) * Brother Nier (Nier Replicant) * Kainé (Nier Gestalt + Replicant) * Devola (Nier Gestalt + Replicant + Automata) * Popola (Nier Gestalt + Replicant + Automata) * Emil (Nier Gestalt + Replicant + Automata) * 2B (Nier: Automata) * 9S (Nier: Automata) * A2 (Nier: Automata) * Anemone (Nier: Automata) * Pascal (Nier: Automata) * Otis (Back at the Barnyard) * Old Snake (MGS4) * Raiden (MGS4/Revengence) * Hal Emmerich (MGS4) * The Payday Gang (Payday: The Heist/ Payday 2) * Jotaro Kujo (JJBA) * Jolyne Cujoh (JJBA) * Giorno Giovanna (JJBA) * Josuke Higashikata (JJBA) * Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants) * Ash Williams (The Evil Dead) * Igor (Persona Series) * Elizabeth (Persona Series) * Margaret (Persona Series) * Theodore (Persona Series) * Belladonna (Persona Series) * Nameless (Persona Series) * Demon Painter (Persona Series) * Caroline and Justine (Persona Series) * Marie (Persona Series) * Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) * Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5) * Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) * Futaba Sakura (Persona 5) * Ann Takamaki (Persona 5) * Goro Akechi (Persona 5) * Morgana (Persona 5) * Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5) * Tae Takemi (Persona 5) * Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) * Yu Narukami/Souji Seta (Persona 4) * Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) * Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) * Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) * Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) * Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) * Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) * Teddie (Persona 4) * Ryotaro Dojima (Persona 4) * Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) * Minako Arisato/Hamuko Arisato (Persona 3) * Ryoji Mochizuki (Persona 3) * Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) * Junpei Iori (Persona 3) * Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) * Shinjiro Aragaki (Persona 3) * Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) * Aigis (Persona 3) * Ken Amada (Persona 3) * Koromaru (Persona 3) * Metis (Persona 3) * Maya Amano (Persona 2) * Ulala Serizawa (Persona 2) * Katsuya Suou (Persona 2) * Baofu (Persona 2) * Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2) * Eriko Kirishima (Persona 2, Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Kei Nanjo (Persona 2, Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Lisa Silverman (Persona 2) * Eikichi Mishina (Persona 2) * Yukino Mayuzumi (Persona 2, Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Jun Kurosu (Persona 2) * Naoya "Naorin" Tōdō (Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Masao Inaba (Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Maki Sonomura (Megami Ibunroku Persona, Persona 2) * Hidehiko Uesugi (Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Yuka Ayase (Megami Ibunroku Persona) * Reiji Kido (Megami Ibunroku Persona, Persona 2) * Sam (Sam & Max) * Max (Sam & Max) * Brick (Borderlands) * Lilith (Borderlands) * Mordecai (Borderlands) * Roland (Borderlands) * Maya (Borderlands) * Axton (Borderlands) * Kreig (Borderlands) * Zer0 (Borderlands) * Salvador (Borderlands) * Gaige (Borderlands) * Athena (Borderlands) * Nisha (Borderlands) * CL4P-TP (Borderlands) * Wilhelm (Borderlands) * Aurelia Hammerlock (Borderlands) * Timothy Lawrence (Borderlands) * Joel (The Last of Us) * Chell (Portal) * GLaDOS (Portal) * Cave Johnson Cube (Portal) * Filia (Skullgirls) * Cerebella (Skullgirls) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) * Painwheel (Skullgirls) * Valentine (Skullgirls) * Double (Skullgirls) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Big Band (Skullgirls) * Fukua (Skullgirls) * Eliza (Skullgirls) * Beowulf (Skullgirls) * Robo-Fortune (Skullgirls) Civilians * Yonah (Nier Gestalt + Replicant) * Umbrella (Skullgirls) * Rintaro Okabe (Steins;Gate) * Mayuri Shiina (Steins;Gate) * Faris Nyannyan (Steins;Gate) * Luka Urushibara (Steins;Gate) * Moeka Kiryū (Steins;Gate) * Itaru Hashida (Steins;Gate) * Yuki Amane (Steins;Gate) * Suzuha Amane (Steins;Gate) * Yuugo Tennouji (Steins;Gate) * Nae Tennouji (Steins;Gate) * Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) * Grace Krogus * Chihaya Mifune (Persona 5) * Munehisa Iwai (Persona 5) * Sadayo Kawakami (Persona 5) * Ichiko Ohya (Persona 5) * Shinya Oda (Persona 5) * Hifumi Togo (Persona 5) * Yuuki Mishima (Persona 5) * Toranosuke Yoshida (Persona 5) * Sae Niijima (Persona 5) * Sojiro Sakura (Persona 5) * Nanako Dojima (Persona 4) * Sunny Emmerich (Metal Gear Solid) * Ellie (The Last of Us) Category:Rebellions Category:Rebel Groups Category:Groups Category:COITUS